


suddenly

by wubling



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Muteness, One Shot, Rain, Romance, Slice of Life, Weather, more or less, no common ships we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubling/pseuds/wubling
Summary: While relaxing on a rainy day, Jameson and Robbie share a moment.





	suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty tiny and simple fic, but I haven't posted in awhile and I would love for there to be more Robbie/JJ content out there so I might as well do it my damn self lmao
> 
> Going from Sanders Sides to JSE egos hopefully makes sense. Guess you could call me...an EGO maniac?? ;D 
> 
> (I've been wanting to write that joke since I started this okay sorry pls enjoy)

Jameson was relaxing on the window seat of his room, a cozy blanket covering him and a familiar book tucked in his hands. Robbie was sat across from him on the same seat. He was staring blankly outside, watching the rain hit the pane. Between the soft pitter-patters and the quiet sighs from his companion, the all-around ambient noise helped Jameson unwind. Unfortunately though, he couldn't seem to focus on the book, continually glancing up at the zombie that was shyly hugging his knees to his chest.

  
Jameson suddenly realized that he wanted to kiss Robbie.

  
' _Suddenly_ ' was the opportune word here. Jameson rarely ever had thoughts like that. He liked the idea of romantic gestures of course, but it wasn't something he often focused on...though now it seemed like as soon as that cute gray face looked out at the water trickling down, it was asking to be held. His heart was jumping at just the thought.

  
Hesitantly, Jameson slipped in a bookmark and set the book down. Robbie's clouded eyes darted towards him for a moment. He was just startled by the noise though, and quickly returned to the rain. Jameson waved to get his attention once more. It took a few attempts to work.

  
Now was the real challenge. Jameson was mute. He knew sign language, but Robbie certainly didn't. The undead man had a hard enough time relearning English. With that being the case and with no writing utensils at hand, Jameson's only option was to figure out a perfect round of charades to ask Robbie for a kiss.

  
Jameson first gestured to Robbie - a simple enough start. Robbie pointed at himself, head tilting. Jameson then leaned forward and lightly tapped on Robbie's lips. He again followed with his own finger. "...Mmmouth. Robbie's mouth," he slurred.

  
Jameson nodded enthusiastically. Then he tried to make a pushing motion in the air. Robbie stared blankly at Jameson's hands. Jameson repeated it. Then he overdramatically pushed aside his blanket to further his point. "P...Push." Jameson smiled, signaling another correct answer.

  
Finally, he pointed to his own mouth. This step made him blush, which got worse as Robbie tried to process what Jameson was telling him. "JJ's mouth." When he got no response to that, Robbie looked into his lap. His mostly blank expression became a slight pout. "Robbie's...mmmouth...puuush...JJ's mouth..."

  
Jameson reached over and held Robbie's hand. The action made the zombie jump a bit, but he quickly relaxed when he saw the warm and supportive smile Jameson was giving him. He slowly blinked without his face showing much emotion. Then he leaned forward and knocked his forehead against Jameson's. Jameson winced from the hit, but mostly stayed in place.

  
"JJ...want...You want a kiss?"

  
Jameson pursed his lips. He suddenly regretted even trying this whole thing. He couldn't tell how Robbie felt at all with such a dead face in front of him. However, the closeness of their mouths gave him a bit of hope.

  
Robbie finally mumbled, "I'd...lllllike that."

  
Jameson could suddenly see a tiny grin from the other man. He sighed in relief and gave Robbie the kiss. It was close-mouthed and motionless, but he lingered on it for a moment, taking in how cold Robbie's face was. Jameson suddenly felt hands gripping his shoulders. Robbie tried to enthusiastically return the gesture, but ended up slobbering all over Jameson in the process. Jameson couldn't help but let out a silent giggle as he pulled away. He shook his head a bit, wiping his mouth. Robbie frowned a little. "Nnnot right?"

  
Jameson wrapped his arms around Robbie's neck and pulled him in again. This time, he was the one deepening the kiss. He stayed careful and steady, trying to show Robbie a more pleasant approach. He broke the kiss and leaned his head back a bit to give Robbie a chance to try again. As he moved his hands down to Jameson's hips, Robbie followed the example he was given. The rain continued to pour down and give the room a constant sound that calmed the two men immensely. It reminded them that there was no need to rush. They could continue kissing, losing themselves, and return to the rest of the world when they were ready.

  
After a moment or two, Jameson pulled off. He laughed some more. Robbie simply tried pulling him back in, pecking at Jameson's lips repeatedly, though the wide smile they formed made it difficult. Robbie finally dialed it back after many attempts. He was grinning too, though. It was pretty small for most people, but considering how little Robbie could emote, even that bit of a smile set off the butterflies in Jameson's stomach.

  
"Fff...Feels nice," Robbie mumbled.

  
Jameson nodded. A flash of lightening prompted him to turn his head out the window. The pouring suddenly became a drizzle. Robbie looked on in awe, and as he became distracted again, Jameson pressed his lips to Robbie's cheek. The two intertwined their fingers and let time pass them by, just cuddling and enjoying the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Editing this one was kind of rough?? If you see mistakes or anything that's unclear, lemme know and I'll make changes if necessary
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos are always appreciated and if you leave a comment, I will be forever in your debt.


End file.
